


Would You Like Some Nyas With Those Fries?

by danntsco



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10196882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danntsco/pseuds/danntsco
Summary: An innocent girl meets a serious fate.





	

Chapter 2: Would You Like Some Nyas With Those Fries?  
Rin stood over Maki with a menacing look on her face. Hanayo was desperately pleading her to stop, but to no avail.  
"Rin, why?" asked Maki with a scared tone  
"You wanna know why, Maki-chan? I'll tell you why, nya."  
"Rin-chan..." whispered Hanayo under her breath.  
"It all started on the day Nico-chan STOLE MY FUCKEN FRIES, NYA. YOU REMEMBER, MAKI-CHAN?"  
"What?" Maki was astonished. "That's the reason? For some damn fries?"  
Hanayo gasped. "Rin-chan, you don't mean..."  
"That's right Kayochin, they weren't just any fries... THEY WERE MOTHERFUCKEN CURLY FRIES."  
An odd suspense filled the room, but that suspense was soon destroyed by none other than...  
"Nicocchi! Wanna share these fries?!"  
"Nozomi!" Maki was surprised.  
"Nozomi-chan..."  
"Yes Rin-chan?"  
"Those are my fucKEN CURLY FRIES!"  
At this point, Rin was furious. Nico was innocent, which made Maki angry too. Not just at Rin for getting the wrong idea, but at Nozomi too.  
AND THEN MAKI FUCKEN JABBED THEM LIKE A JACKHAMMER IN THE FUCKEN STOMACH. FUCKEN CURLY FRIES ALL OVER THE PLACE, OH MAN WHAT A MESS.


End file.
